Omeke Theater
by Pyree
Summary: This is just basically a series of One Shots all involving Team Yondaime! Please read and reveiw! That way I know your not ignoring me! Rating for safety. R&R please!
1. cake

Ok, I've been reading some more fics with team Yondaime in them and well…..I couldn't stop laughing……so I'm going to write a one shot or 'Omeke Theater' with this team! Yes hooray! Cause there just aren't enough fan ficcy's with Goggle man in them. On second thought I think it'll be a series of Omeke Theaters! So please enjoy and review please!

Omeke Theater!

Warm morning rays of sunshine danced through the window. Yes it was a very nice moment and our favorite Goggle wearing friend was not going to miss a chance to sleep in. Oh yes it felt really good to sleep in after a mission and he knew that this once he had nothing to be late for. He rolled over fully intending to sleep for another hour and a half or so until…

'What……is that….smell….? It smells like…..like…..CHOCOLATE!' Sitting up with a jolt Obito grabbed his goggles and ran out into the hall in his pajamas to see what smelled like cake (A/N: so he goes out in his PJs but manages to grab his goggles?)

"So…..why are you making cake….?" Asked Kakashi eyeing the now glowing stove. Not that he minded cake it just didn't seem to make sense.

"Well….there's a pot luck lunch later and I figured making cake here would wake Obito up in time to get ready and not be late for once." Explained the new brown haired chef. "He'll probably be out here in a few seconds."

As if on cue there was a skid 'AHA' and a loud wham as said Uchiha slid into the room saw his team mate baking and promptly slammed into the opposite wall.

An hour and fifteen minuets and one clean up later the cake was done. And it was a really nice cake too. Even Kakashi thought that it was a shame that it would be gone after that day (though he would never admit it himself.) And so with no difficulties (except for some spilled sprinkles) the team managed to bake a cake. Which like I said was a very nice looking cake…..a bit plain but very nice considering two of the three chefs hadn't baked a cake before (and lets not bring up the last time they tried….)

"I have to go do an errand or two so when I get back we'll go! Oh and do not touch the cake!" And so Rin went off to go do what ever the errand was… (A/N: Hey even if I'm writing this I don't know every aspect of their lives ok! It's not that I'm being lazy…..OK!)

There was a very long and uncomfortable silence between the two boys as Kakashi waited silently and Obito stared at the chocolate cake like it was a frog wearing a hula skirt and doing the Macarena. So then they waited….and waited…

And waited

And waited

And waited

And waited….Until Obito got bored. Which was actually only after about five minuets or so. At this point Obito realized that he had been staring at the cake for five minuets and had done absolutely….nothing. This is when he came up with the plan. The only problem was that Kakashi wouldn't agree to it. Unless he convinced him…

"Hey Kakashi! Didn't fall asleep did'jya?" He asked the masked nin across the room.

"No…..That's something you'd do…why?" He asked irritably

"No reason…Nice cake huh." He said causally nodding his head at it

"Yah….I guess…why?" He asked looking over at the cake himself "Wait…What're you getting at?"

"Oh I was just wondering if you would like to…..taste it?" He said as calm as he could

Kakashi looked at him oddly "No….Rin said not to touch it." And with that he went back to staring at some point on the wall

Obito sighed "Well then….I guess you won't get to try the cake while it's warm…with chewy chocolate chips and that nice smooooooooth icing." He glanced over at his team mate to see if his plan was working…and…he couldn't tell…dang

Kakashi glanced at said cake. It did look pretty good….NO! He wasn't going to eat it. He wasn't….he would not…wouldn'twouldn'twouldn't….maybe….just maybe…

Rin was now walking back done with whatever errand she had to complete Arashi-Sensei in tow. "So you left Obito and Kakashi in charge of the cake?" The yellow haired Jonin asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yah! Kakashi'll keep Obito in line…I mean what's the worst that could happen?" asked Rin

"You remember what happened last time we tried to make cake don't you?" asked her sensei looking over at her.

"Don't remind me…." After that the two walked in silence until they got back to said boys. When they got in they noticed that there was no one to be found. Then Rin froze

"What is-" Arashi started to say before he saw what she was looking at. There on the cake was two unmistakable finger marks. And all through Konoha people heard the angry yells of both boys' names.


	2. Goggles

YAY! Here's the second chapter to Omeke Theater. Many thanks to Jiraya Sidekick! My one and only reviewer and beta! Also many thanks to Muse Lord Mai-chan who put me on Their Alerts! So anyway here's the second chapter! Please enjoy!

Omeke Theater 2!

"I…I lost it…" said Obito sadly. It wasn't the oddity of his words that made his team wonder. No, they could deal with that…it was the fact that for once in his entire life he was…on time!

"My friend…You never _had_ it…" Kakashi said not even bothering to look up.

"No that's not what I meant! My goggles disappeared and I can't find them anywhere!" Now this really made his team wonder, so not missing a beat they looked over at him. This was rare! About as rare as seeing Kakashi without his mask (which was never). He didn't look all that much different besides the fact that his eye's looked a considerable amount larger. Otherwise though he looked exactly the same…just a bit more……serious… "Kakashi! Help me out here! I need to find my goggles!"

"Why do you need your goggles?" Kakashi asked "I can't see a real purpose for them anyway."

Obito glared at him slightly remarking "Why do you need your mask?" after pausing slightly for affect he continued. "I can't see a real purpose for them anyway….except for maybe hiding…chicken wuss"

"Takes one to know one" By this point venom was evident on both boys faces and it was apparent that if the fight didn't stop soon someone was going to get hurt.

"Why do you fight _all_ the time?" questioned Rin who was now holding back a fuming Obito. Before either of them could answer, Arashi showed up (and was shocked that he had gotten there after Obito.)

And so training went on as usual though Obito seemed a bit moody, but everyone knew that was just because he'd lost his precious goggles. Also everyone thought that it was a bit too quiet and so at the end of the day the rest of the team agreed to keep a good eye out for his goggles (some more grudgingly than others) Which made Obito happy. Though it still seemed quiet considering no one had bothered to even try to make conversation so Obito decided he should.

"Hey now that you've seen me without my goggles I think I should be able to see you without your mask. Doesn't that seem fair?" There was a long silence and for a second he almost wished he hadn't said anything…almost.

"Not at all…"Muttered Kakashi. It was obvious that he was now annoyed at Obito yet again though Obito himself didn't mind…at least Kakashi was back to his old self…even if he was annoying and overly strict most of the time, seeing him like he usually was seemed better then nothing at all.

"Fine then….." pausing for a moment he muttered "Chicken wuss…" Glancing over at Kakashi he saw his eyebrow twitch and the aura around him was so cold he knew he had three choices. A: Keep antagonizing Kakashi B: Wait for his reaction or C: Get his butt out of there. He wisely chose C.

So four days passed and there was still no sign of Obito's Goggles. They had searched everywhere, the training area, Ichiraku, and anywhere else that they could think of (including a very annoyed Kakshi's refrigerator.) And that is when Kakashi came up with his master plan and that was:

"Just buy a new pair Obito…." They had just finished a training session and Obito had hung back to try and figure out where his Goggles could be.

"What? How could you suggest that? They're a part of me! I can't just buy another!" He stared defiantly at Kakashi daring him to come up with a comeback for that.

"I guess you'll just never have any goggles…" And so Kakashi had somehow been able to drag Obito to the store to get him new goggles. Though Obito made sure Kakashi knew that he did not like the idea of buying a new pair very, very repetitively clear. Thankfully they got to the store with little incident between the two.

"I just can't buy another! My goggles were unique!" At this comment Kakashi couldn't help but look over at the rack of goggles noticing that they all looked exactly like Obito's.

"They all look the same…." He was getting annoyed at Obito very fast.

"That's not what I-" He started to respond but that was when he saw it. Three racks ahead of them. Someone was wearing his goggles…he knew those were his! He just knew it. "Wait here a sec'." He muttered to Kakashi standing up to move towards the thief.

"What is it now?" asked Kakashi irritably looking up from a price tag.

"I think I found my goggles…just wait a moment I'll be right back." Saying this he went after the thief. He had brown hair but that was all he could tell from what he could see through the displays.

Kakashi looked around and spotted the person Obito had been talking about. 'Oh no…this is not good' He thought "Obito!" But he couldn't hear him. Kakashi swore under his breath as he tried to catch up to him dodging customers and display items as he went.

Meanwhile Obito was hot on the trail of the thief. He sped up. They wouldn't get away with this. Finally reaching the person he reached out turning the person around to face him and it was…"RIN?" He had a shocked expression. He had not expected to find his missing goggles with Rin. Right then Kakashi caught up to them and immediately reprimanded Obito for not recognizing his team mate from behind.

So that was how they found the missing goggles…and they never mentioned it again….well….Obito did a couple times, but that's not the point. Any way…So ended the mystery of the missing goggles (only Obito called it that. Kakashi just called it a headache.)

Ok…I kinda had a little problem with the ending but all in all I think it turned out well. So I have some ideas and I'll try to write them out but it seems I'm a little sick. The name of my disease is…..lackofreveiwitis…and it's a very serious case. So once I get better I'll be able to write faster cause evidently this illness makes it hard for me to type…


	3. The letter

SometimesI'm so sorry for not updating in soooooo long. I know I said I'd update soon. I'll try harder next chapter. Though that would mean getting ideas for the next chapter. So if anyone has any ideas please feel free to share them with me. Thank you very much to the people that reviewed! I really love seeing reviews come in and I actually keep them . (that'll eat up space on my email . ) Also I would once again like to thank my beta-reader Jiraya Sidekick! Now on to the third chapter of OMEKE THEATER!!! ENJOY!!!

Omeke Theater 3

Obito ran through the streets of Konoha. This time he wasn't only going to be on time, but he was going to be early! He had to be to give her the letter! He speed up passing a clock he noticed that…. he was now approximately…thirty minuets late…'dang, and this time I thought I'd make it...' He reached their meeting spot bracing himself for the giant telling off that he was about to get from Kakashi for being late yet again. The day went normally enough. They were going to be going on a mission the next day. Nothing big though, much to Obito's dismay. After practice Obito waited a little. He had practiced his lines (much to the neighbors dismay.) He thought he was ready. Footsteps behind him brought him out of his thought process. This was it. Turning around he handed the letter over. "Here this is for you." He turned around and instead of Rin he saw…Kakashi?

Oh.

Crud.

"What is this?" he asked opening the letter before Obito could protest.

"It's not for you!!" He said, but too late Kakashi was already reading it. His expression was pretty funny though. He was pretty shocked. Though who wouldn't be?

"Was this…from you?" Kakashi asked after a very awkward pause.

"Yes." At this point Obito realized what his teammate would take that to mean. "But it's not for you!!

Kakashi wasn't buying it. Not one bit. "Sure it isn't."

"I am sure!! It was meant for someone else!" He was trying desperately to get his teammate to believe him for once. Though that looked like it wasn't about to happen anytime soon. Curse his poor poker face.

Kaakshi turned around "Look, I can't do anything if this is what you feel. It hasn't affected any missions or anything, but I can't take this letter."

Obito's eye twitched. 'He was only worried about the missions?' He nearly screamed. This was not going well. Not at all, he felt like banging his head against a tree or something. "This letter was not for you!!"

"Then who was it for?" There was a long silence. Now that it came to saying it he couldn't. Something was stopping him. "See. You can't give me an answer, meaning I am right."

"Jeeze why won't you believe me? It's like you want it to be for you!!" Obito had never known that so much cold anger could be felt off of one person.

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched considerably as he turned around on his heals. "Just take it!" he said thrusting the letter away from him. But instead of seeing Obito there, it was…Arashi-sensei…

Oh.

Shiz.

Somehow he had managed to sneak up behind Kakashi and now Arashi had the letter. "What is this?" he asked ignoring the two simulations 'no's from the two boys. "Could someone explain what is going on?"

Again there was a very awkward silence. Finally Kakashi spoke up "It was for me sensei."

"And who was it from?" asked the blonde.

"Obito." He replied instantly

"No!! Well it was from me-" He started but he never got to finish his sentence

"You admit it then?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow.

"But for the last time, it is not for you!!!" Obito shouted. That tree was looking nice and hard right now…good for hitting your head against.

"Then who was it for?" both his teacher and Kakashi turned to him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"It was for Rin ok!! Rin! Not Kakashi!!!" He was breathing hard. There he said it. Now they couldn't say it was for his masked teammate.

Then both of them spoke up "why didn't you say so sooner?"

Many years later…

Naruto was running down the streets of Konoha, a letter clutched tightly in his hand. He had to find Sakura-Chan and give it to her! She said she didn't like him but if she got a letter like in the movies maybe that'd change. Speeding up he reached the bridge where they usually met. He was thinking about what he'd say when footsteps broke his train of thought. 'Ok here it goes.' Turning around he handed the letter over. "Here this is for you." But instead of Sakura there it was…Sasuke?

Oh.

Crud.

"What is this?" Sasuke asked coldly reading the letter even as Naruto protested

"It's not for you!" Sasuke didn't hear him. Or maybe he was just ignoring him. His face was priceless though. He was very socked. Though who wouldn't be?

"Was…this…from you?" he asked

Naruto answered instantly "Yes." Only then did he realize what Sasuke would think he meant. "But it's not for you!"

Sasuke turned around "Naruto I can't accept this letter. I can' do anything, and it hasn't affected any missions yet, so I don't have a problem with that right now."

Naruto twitched 'he was only worried about the missions?' "It isn't for you!!"

"Whatever dobe." He said turning around he trust the letter away from him. "Just take it." But instead of Naruto standing there it was…Kakashi-sensei…

Oh.

Shiz.

Kakashi took the letter ignoring the two boy's yelling 'no'…

"It was for Sakura!! Not Sasuke!! Or you sensei!! Sakura!!" Naruto was breathing hard but he'd said it now neither of them could say it was to Sasuke-teme.

The only thing going through Kakashi's head at this point was… 'Daijavu...'

Ok people have been wondering about the goggles Obito found and why they were with Rin. Well you see originally they were going to find her with them and she was going to be all like 'I'm obitooooo!' and acting all hyper….and…yah…but then I realized that might be making her ooc…so I didn't add that but I still had her find his goggles…I admit that one didn't make as much sense as it originally did in my head but…there you go…I hope this one is better. Please remember to review and tell me what you think!!


	4. The Cold

Yes…I am not dead…for this chapter I am going to assume that Arashi-san's last name is Kazama (I've seen that used in fanfictions before…) I finally have inspiration, in the fact that I recently got over a cold myself! It really isn't a pleasant experience. Though I am I am happy to say I am completely better. But now I have to worry about projects. Namely an English paper due Monday. So once that's done and spring vacation arrives I will be able to spend more time writing. Please forgive me for the wait, and enjoy the chapter!

Omake Theater 4

Kazama Arashi was one of the best shinobi in the village. Known throughout the ninja villages as the legendary yellow flash. He was trained by one of the sannin, and there was talk that the Sandaime would name him the next Hokage. Though at the moment he was playing the role of a welcome mat to the …the …common cold?

Yes, Arashi had a case of the cold at it's congested worst. With coughing, Sneezing, stuffed up nose, fever and everything else that came with having a cold. Like having to drink abnormal amounts of scalding, overly sweetened tea. And not for the first time that day he wondered to himself how one person's body could produce so much snot. The blond had already told his team he wasn't coming to training (well granted he'd only called Rin but she had called the other two.)

Currently he was watching a movie. Not just any movie either, it was the kind that was so long that you only ever got the chance to watch it when you were sick. He checked the back of the box. Yah it (Dances with wolves) was four and a half hours long. It was a good movie too, which was why he had always wondered why he never got around to watching it, and now he knew. It was because he simply didn't have the attention span big enough.

There were loud footsteps outside. 'Was that in the movie?' he wondered. This was followed by a series of loud knocks. 'I guess not.' He dragged himself to the front door and there was his team. Rin had a large pot of soup, and Obito was holding four bowls, very precariously at that (Kakashi: "If you break any of those bowls you have to pay for new ones") while Kakashi didn't seem to have anything of note. He was genuinely surprised "Is that for me?" he asked

"Yah! I found a new recipe and thought it might help. Soup is really good for colds you know." Rin smiled.

"Well come in. I'm afraid I won't be very good company at the moment." He paused to blow his nose (700th time and counting).

"That's ok sensei! We don't mind." Said Obito cheerfully while setting the bowls down on the kitchen counter.

"Yes." Kakashi added, "We just came to drop off the soup." Obito blinked.

"You mean…we don't get to have any soup?" Obito asked sounding sad.

"No… we came to drop off the soup and that's what we're going to do." Kakashi stated flatly.

"But…I like Rin's soup…" Kakashi just glared at him.

"No need to argue. I'm not doing anything else tonight so if it's ok you all are welcome to stay." He said laughing. " But that's only if it's ok." After everything was sorted the soup was ready to be poured.

"I'll pour it!" Obito volunteered dashing towards the pot.

"Be careful." Rin warned, "The part bellow the rubber handle is really hot." Obito just nodded and started humming some nonsensical tune to himself. But his grip slipped slightly and hit the metal part. Shocked he dropped the ladle and spilled half of the first bowl.

There was a long silence before Kakashi spoke up "You idiot. Rin just warned you about that."

"Don't fight please. Why don't you pour the rest Kakashi?" Rin suggested, "I'll help Obito clean this."

So while Obito cleaned up the mess Kakashi finished pouring the soup. Or he would have if Obito hadn't "Accidentally" knocked Kakashi off balance. The result was half of the fourth bowl falling on the floor.

"You clumsy idiot…" Kakashi muttered.

"Ok. That one was all your fault Kakashi!" Obito said pointing an accusatory finger at the masked nin.

The two glared at each other and were going to continue fighting but. "Both of you quit fighting. I'll pour the rest." None of the students could say there teacher couldn't look intimidating…runny nose and all.

So (finally) when the soup was served it was comfortably silent (save for the glares that Obito was sending over to Kakashi). After the soup everyone got up and wandered to the door to start saying their goodbyes.

This somehow managed to start a fight between Obito and Kakashi. It wasn't serious and they weren't putting any effort in. He could tell that both boys were really just trying to stall. He laughed. This of course got the attention of his students

"What is it sensei?" Rin asked

"I think I found a new way to treat a cold." All three looked at him curiously. He just smiled. "Good company."

"I'm glad we could help." Obito said grinning.

"Who said he was referring to you?" Kakashi asked

"Hey!" so after a few half hearted jabs at each other, and several goodbyes they left. And Arashi was about to shut the door when

"Sensei." It was Kakashi (A/N: Didn't he just leave?)

"Yah?"

"Here." The nin roughly handed over a bottle. "It's cold medicine. Rin wanted me to give it to you." Arashi smiled. Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. "I'll see you later."

"Hey Kakashi, tell Rin I said thanks." The masked nin just nodded before dashing off. And then there was one.

The blond looked around the now clean kitchen and smiled. Today hadn't been half bad after all.

YAY!! I really enjoyed writing this one! I had been trying to write one based around the fourth but hadn't come up with anything, but now there's this! I have some ideas now but I want to hear what you think about them. They are:

Watching horror movies! With a pairing…maybe...

Making home movies.

The haunted house (real or fake…I don't know yet)

Or select all lol (Just remember I'm really slow at updating)

Pyree


End file.
